1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to an apparatus for providing a work surface. In particular, the specification relates to an apparatus for providing a work surface on a treadmill with hand rails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research has shown that sitting for hours carries serious health risks. One possible solution is to spend part of a workday doing deskwork (e.g. computer operation) while walking slowly on a treadmill. Current systems rely on a single rigid board resting across a treadmill's handrails.
Current systems are problematic. Since people often use treadmills at a gym, a first problem with the current systems is that they are bulky and lack portability. Since treadmills come in various configurations, a second problem with current systems is a lack of compatibility with the various configurations. Since many treadmill handrails are below elbow height resulting in wrist dorsiflexion while typing, which places stress on both the carpal tunnel and the arm tendons, a third problem with current systems is ergonomics.